Sunrise
by TEAnCRRRUMPETS
Summary: I've given this an R because I'm not sure if implications of sex would be okay in a PG13 Is a stupid British person Draco and Ginny go out for a meal.


I've been sitting here for hours, just watching you sleep. Your hair's all mussed, the way you hate it, even though I think it looks great, and you're smiling. I wonder why? The moonlight's reflecting on your skin, making you seem even more angelic to me than you ever have. Or maybe its just tonight's events that have made you look like that to me.

We'd just come back from a meal at a quiet little Italian restaurant, the one on the corner that you say does the best food, and I'd been dropping hints about a surprise I had for you. You'd been asking me all night about it, so I told you the only way you would find out was if you came up to my flat when we'd finished the meal.

The restaurant was busy. I've never seen so many people in there in all the time we've been going there. I was scared we wouldn't get a table, but you saw to it that we did.

The meal itself was pleasant. We had an anti-pasto to begin with, then you chose the _tortellini_, and I took the _salto-in-boca_. For desert, we both chose the _tiramisu._ The owners of the restaurant were very nice people too. They smiled when we paid the bill, and told us we were welcome any time.

We left, feeling very full and contented. You held my hand, and we took a detour through the park. I love your spontaneity. The park looks so much more different at night than it does during the day. We sat by the lake for a while before going the rest of the way home.

We got to my building, and I let us into the flat. I told you to make yourself comfortable, and I'd go and get your surprise. You sat on the sat on the sofa, patiently awaiting my return. I walked into my bedroom, and, shutting the door behind me, I changed into my nurse's dress. I'd had this for a couple days, but I hadn't mentioned it to you, because I wanted tonight to be the night you saw it. I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

Your jaw dropped, and I could see the lust in your eyes as you looked at me. I leant against the doorframe, so the bottom of the dress rose up. Your eyes lit up even more, and I walked over to you.

You pulled me down to kiss you, wrapping my legs around your waist, while my arms found a place around your neck. You ran your tongue along my lips, eager to enter my mouth, and I was only too happy to comply. My tongue darted out, and I began exploring the familiar territory of your mouth. By now, you'd pushed me down onto the sofa, and you were on top of me.

The sexual tension between us was immense. You wanted me as badly as I wanted you, and the lump becoming larger and harder that was pressed against me proved it. I felt your lips part from mine, and felt them, soft and warm, on my neck. Your hand pushed my skirt up, and then made its way to my crotch. You stopped, and looked at me. You asked me if I wanted this, and I nodded. I'd never wanted anything as badly, and I told you. You smirked at me.

You kissed me again, and slipped your hands round my waist. Kissing me passionately, you lifted me up, and carried me to the bedroom. Every cell in my body wanted you, and, as you lay me on the bed, I could tell you did too.

You undid every button on my dress with care, and I couldn't help but smirk when you tossed it to one side. You seemed to love my underwear even more. The bra was off in a couple of seconds and then you undid the bows on the side of my knickers with your teeth.

Now it was my turn. I rolled on top of you, and undid your shirt, before moving straight down to the trousers. I didn't take as much care as you did, but I could see you didn't mind. The underwear was the last thing to come off, and we were both naked.

I could feel you harden even more beneath me, and then you rolled me onto my back again. You kissed me as I felt you thrust into me, and I gasped. And I did for every movement after that. All I could do was writhe beneath you, kissing you, feeling complete, and wishing this would never end.

But of course, all good things must end, and when it did, the waves of pleasure flowed over me, and I let them take me with them. Judging by your gasps and moans, you did too.

We lay in each other's embrace for over an hour, before you fell asleep, and I carefully left you to sit here and watch you. I thought about what everyone would say if they knew. I'd been keeping us as secret from them. Ron would kill you if he knew. So would Harry. I can see the look on their faces now, and I have to admit, the looks are quite funny. Mum and Dad, on the other hand, would go absolutely bonkers. You know what they think of your family. Can you imagine what they'd say if they knew about us?

Soon, as day is about to break, you'll wake up, and we'll watch the sun come up, and I'll feel whole.


End file.
